Through The Never
by CERTiFiED02
Summary: A series of Different Random Oneshots and Songfics That described the drama that every couple goes through. AU Mainly KorixDick, with teeny tiny mentions of RoyxDonna VicxKar, GarxRach
1. Over My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or _Over My Head_ by The Fray

* * *

Over My Head

Dick's POV

_beep...beep...beep..._

Ugh...I seriously hate Mornings...

Sleeping is my only way of escaping the world, and sometimes I never want to come back. I mean sleep never came easy but as soon as it would come it would always put me in a good place, especially when your thinking about the good things in life.

But somehow, someway I drag my 17 year old butt out of bed, in the shower, into my designer clothing with sunglasses, and finally into my car where I take myself to Gotham High School.

Like I said...I hate mornings.

* * *

_I never knew  
_

As I approach the school, I saw my best friend Victor Stone, " Hey Dick, what up man? Ready for the big game tonight? Cause I know I am."

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

I smiled at his eagerness and said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, " Oh yea, I'll be as ready as I'll ever be."

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Friday's football game was gonna be a huge one. You see we're playing Jump City, our biggest rivals, and our school is really pumped because we have beaten them for 4 straight years. And Vic knows as well as I know that if he continues to be our star quarterback, and I continue to be the unstoppable receiver I am we will continue too win.

_But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_  
_So as Vic and I continue to discuss our game winning strategy, I look over his shoulder and saw her, in all her red-headed, cheerleading beauty. The girl who could break me down and put me back together with just one smile. The mention of her beautiful name, makes me weak in every part of my body, not that I let any of that show. I mean I'm Dick Grayson, the cool, and always Collected kid that never showed any weakness, especially towards girls.

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Kori Anders, my best friend, and my crush since the first day I laid my eyes on her. I swear she is the only girl that has ever done anything like this to me, and what makes it even harder is that she Hates my guts right now, and I'm sure of it.

* * *

_Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago-Dick's POV_

"_Richard how dare you, if you didn't want to hang out with me, you could have just told me instead of going out behind my back." _

_Kori was so mad at me I didn't even know what to say to her. It's not that I didn't want to hang out with her, it was just that Alfred and I were planning a surprise for Bruce, and Babs, one of my ex-girlfriends called me in tears saying that she wanted to see me. It wasn't my fault that we were gonna run into Kori._

"_Kori, I'm so sorry, it's just that Babs called me and said that she needed me, or so she said._" _I could tell my voice was very pleading, but I really didn't want her to be mad at me. Anything but that._

"_Look Richard, I don't care anymore. If that's how much you value our friendship, that fine." After saying that she turned her back on me, and I knew that I was really in for it._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Later At the Game: Kori's POV

"Okay, that's good ladies, just stay loose and meet back in 10 minutes." Finally, our coach gave us a break, I was tired today, even the though this was the big game of the year, it was tough being cheer captain when you weren't in the mood. I grabbed my water and saw my best friend, and Co-Captain Karen Beecher.

"Hey Kori, what's up girl? You don't look like you're in a good mood" Wow, I loved how Karen could see right through me.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

I sighed, "Yea I guess you could say that I'm not in that good of a mood. I just have way to much on my mind and it just won't go away. I don't maybe I'm just losing my mind."

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

"Oh I think I know what you mean." I look over to see Karen scanning the field, watching our team warm up. Her eyes seem to lock on someone so I followed her gaze to find someone staring at me.

_Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
_

"Hm Kori looks like someone is staring at you." I know exactly who she was talking about so I completely turned my back to the field, and saw a small frown appear on Karen face.

_  
_"Psh, like it matters anyway, I hate him, remember." Oh who am I kidding, I don't hate him, if anything I think I might kinda, sort of, like him. But that doesn't matter because right now I hate his guts. I hate him entirely, his smile, his gorgeous blue eyes, his jet black hair, his perfectly toned body, I mean I just hate him for what he did. Practically ditching me for that tramp, he calls a friend, Babs.

_But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
_

"Ha, I know you could never hate Dick like that, I actually surprised that you manage to stay mad at him for 2 weeks now. Anyway, I think you guys should get over it so you can be together and we can all get on with our lives."

_  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

"No, it's not worth it, I know that he doesn't like me, if he did he wouldn't have ditched me like that. But that's okay because I'll get over him eventually, after all it was just a crush." I sighed because it always made me upset. Why did he have to be the big jerk he was?

* * *

3rd Quarter of the Game/Dick's POV

Okay this was it, we had to score before the end of the 3rd Quarter to maintain a good lead. Wait, what was the score? I looked up to the scoreboard to see that it was 14-21. Well we had the lead But it was only by one touch down which could be a big problem. Especially since my game is not on tonight. Oh man I look like an idiot out there and I have no idea why. Then I noticed that Vic was about to set up the play so I huddled in.

"All-right guys this is it. We gotta score or else were screwed. Okay I'm gonna throw the ball to Dick and he's gonna catch it. Sound simple? Okay Break!"And with I took the nervous swallow and stepped up to the line.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head_

"Hike!" The ball was snapped and I immediately found an opening in the Endzone. Vic saw where I was going and threw the ball right there. But as soon as I opened up my arms to catch it, something happened, my mind was completely shrouded with to many thoughts and the ball slipped right out of my hands and on the ground. I immediately got really pissed off and pounded my fist into the ground. I got up and walked over to my coach, for now it was time to get my head ripped off.

_With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

"Grayson, what's wrong with you? This is stupid and needs to stop right now! Whatever is going on in your mind needs to go away so you'll stop playing like crap. Now go sit down, I don't want to see your face." With that to think about, I sat down on the bench to find Vic sitting beside me within seconds.

"Hey man what's up with you? You are defiantly not yourself tonight." I look over to see a concerned Vic, and cleared my throat, clearly not in the mood to talk about it.

"I'm fine, I've just got too many things on my mind" I'm pretty sure that Vic knew who I was talking about, so he smirked at me.

_  
_"Oh no, I knew that this whole Kori thing was eating at you, but why now, why of all games do you have to think about her man?" I sighed very deeply and he turned to look at me expectantly.

"I don't know, and I don't know what to do about. It's just that I feel so bad for what I did to her, and to see her on the other sideline, knowing that she still hates my guts, it kills me."I put my head and hand to try and wipe all these feelings away. It was ridiculous how much it was bothering me.

"Well I have an idea, 2 weeks has been a good amount of time for you guys to think about it, so after the game why don't you talk to her, just set things straight by telling her how you feel, it's that easy."

I looked up at Vic and sort of smiled saying, "All right I'll talk to her." Vic gave me a pat on the back and I loosened up a bit. Now all I have to do is wait until my coach thinks I'm worthy enough for a second chance.

* * *

4th Quarter Of the Game/Kori's POV

Wow the attendance tonight was through the roof, there must have been over half of Gotham and Jump City here, it was crazy! Normally I would be excited for these kinds of things but tonight, I was just not in it. I look over towards Karen and noticed that she look very nervous as Jump City just scored another touchdown, and tied the game with us. I frowned at the scoreboard and look back over as our offense was coming on the field. I noticed someone was missing and looked back over at my best friend.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
_

"Hey Karen, Where's Richard?" I was worried all of a sudden, like something had happened to him.

"Oh he's on the bench. Haven't you noticed his game? It's hasn't exactly been on tonight." I look over to him, he looked so sad, I wondered what was wrong with him. Good news was that he didn't look hurt, physically. I turned my head to notice that Vic had thrown a 50 yard-completed pass, which meant that we were only 15 yards away from a touchdown. Only bad part was there was there were only 2 minutes left in the game.

_With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

It was 5 seconds later when I realized that Coach Smith was putting Richard back into the game. The crowd cheered as did I, when Richard stepped onto the field. I thought to myself, " Come on Richard you can do this, just forget about our drama, go out there and score a touchdown." Just as I finish my thought I found him looking straight at me, so I locked eyes with and smiled brightly hoping that he would see it and do the right thing.

"Okay Dick, just score this touchdown, go for the 2-point conversion, and win the game. It's that easy." I laughed at what Karen said and watch the ball snap, Vic looking for someone to throw to. All of a sudden he threw this bullet and it went right into the arms of Richard as he fell into the endzone. TOUCHDOWN!

We Quickly did a cheer and turned back to the game and you could hear all of Gotham's audience saying "Go for 2!!!" And with 10 seconds left on the clock, that's exactly what they did. At that moment nobody could breathe. Our team just held hands and hoped for the best. The ball snapped and Vic made a hand off to Richard who faked left, faked right, and dove into the endzone, getting the 2 points and winning the game. Everybody rushed on the field, cheering for Richard, our new hero.

* * *

After the Game/Dick's POV

After Coming out of the locker room I was exhausted. Tonight had been a huge night and as usually I pulled out the victory. But their was just one more thing I had to win tonight and that was Kori's heart.

I went to the other side where the girls' locker rooms are and saw some of the cheerleaders including Karen but I saw no Kori. So I approached her and said, "Hey Karen, have you seen Kori anywhere, I wanted to talk to her."

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last_

"Oh yea, she's still in the locker room and she'll be out in a minute. Hey good job out there Dick that was quite a show you gave us." I didn't even get a chance to respond because I was bombarded by tons of women telling me good I looked out there. Man, it was tough being a good football player with good looks. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the girl of my dreams had just stepped out of the locker room, so I made a bee-line straight towards her.

_I'm losing you and its effortless  
_

"Hey Kori, wait up," she stopped in her tracks and turned her body towards me and I realized that it had sure been awhile since I had seen her this close up. My throat dried up but I manage to say, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute, it's kind of important." She looked at me, and nodded her head, and followed me out on the side of the stadium where no one would bother us.

She crossed her arms, looked at me rather expectantly and said, "You needed to say something to me?"I sighed, she was persistent when it came to anger.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
_

"Yea, I wanted to take the time to ask for your forgiveness because I feel bad for what I did to you. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I never purposely meant to do that to you, it was all a misunderstanding. Please forgive me Kori."

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
_

"You know you really screwed up this time." I frowned and looked down, wow she was really mad at me, but when I looked back up I noticed she was smiling and she added, "But I forgive you" and with that she hugged me, and I hugged her back so thankfully that I lifted her off the ground, spinning her. But as I set her down things got very interesting.

"Kori there is also something I want you to know. You mean the world to me, and I want you to know that for some time I..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence for she gently kissed me on the lips. "So this is what love feels like," I thought as I kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled.

_Everyone knows_

"Oh yes Richard, I've liked you for sometime as well." I laughed and kissed her again. She was mine, from that moment on. That very moment I decided I was done with that best friends crap, it was time to get serious with Kori, like I should have done from the very start.

* * *

Thank you for reading my very first story, I really hoped you enjoyed it. So I am new to this so please don't be too hard on me, but feel free to say anything you like. Also I hope that the football scoring thing wasn't too confusing. I know this song has been used before but I thought it was just so fitting for the idea I had in my head. Thanx&Review.


	2. Shine On

Hola fellow readers! I'm back with my next one-shot that I hope you guys like. I really want to thank all of my reviewers, because without them I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have continued...Anyway please ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans or the wonderful song, _Shine On_ by Jet

* * *

Kori's POV

"Korina, Can you come down here for a second? I have something for you to see."Errgh, I hated it when my mother interrupted when I was trying to go back to sleep.

"Yea mom, I'm coming." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and trudged down the stairs. Normally I'm never this tired, but after a night of partying at your graduation party, you tend to get a little tired.

"Kori, honey look what I got in the mail," she waved the paper in my face but I was still to tired to really care. "It's from your agency, you got your modeling internship in New York!"

Holy Crap, all of a sudden my eyes shot open and I grabbed the letter out of my mothers hands, staring at the words that told me that I got the internship. So now not only will I be going to college in New York, I'll be modeling there too. I screamed in joy and hugged my mother.

"Mom you are the best, I love you so much." I released my mother form my death grip hug and all of a sudden her smile turned into a frown. "Korina there is a problem with this though."

I looked at her strangely, "What could be wrong with a job like this?" This was an opportunity of lifetime, oh I couldn't wait to tell my friends.

"Dear I'm sorry to tell you this but the internship will cut into your entire summer. Your leaving next week, not to come back until later in the school year." My mother stared at me with concern, there was no way that was going to work out.

"No, that doesn't work. My friends and I, we made a promise that we would live summer to our best ability. There's no way that I can let them down. And Richard, it'll be the last time I can be with him until school starts and I leave for New York. It's not fair!" I threw the papers on the ground, it wasn't fair because it would be the last time I would see my best friends, and my boyfriend, Richard, for like 4 years.

"I'm sorry honey but your friends need to understand that your future comes first, and if it means that you have to leave for New York a couple months earlier, so be it. Because there's not a snowball's chance in hell that your not going." I got angry so I threw the papers at my mothers feet. But she was right, I couldn't pass up this opportunity, it was just way too important for my future. Hopefully my friends could understand my situation and not be too mad at me. My mother saw my obvious fury and hugged me close, "Trust me Korina, this will work out for you in the end." I smiled. She was right this would all work out eventually. I hugged my mother again, and slowly walked back up the stairs thinking about how the hell I was gonna tell my friends.

I said to myself, "Well I might as well call Rachel and Karen, break the news to them first." I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and called my two best friends. They would have to understand.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

I rushed down the stairs to make sure I was the one who answered the door. "Hey guys, come on were going up to my room." I grabbed both of my friend's hands and practically carried them upstairs.

"Okay Kori, whats up with you." Karen was with Vic when I called do she probably wasn't to happy when I called.

"Yea, what is so important, that you had to wake me up the day after the Grad party." Rachel sure had an attitude when she was tired, and boy I could tell that both my friends were really tired.

"Well I told you guys about my possibility for getting that modeling internship in New York right?" They both nodded their heads and I continued, "Well I got this letter today in the mail and I got the internship!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I had in me.

"Oh my god Kori Congratulations!" Rachel hugged me, which by the way was a rare occasion, and Karen said, " Before you know it my girl will be America's next top model!" Karen also hugged me and then I frowned. They noticed, and Rachel asked, "What's wrong Kori?"I sighed, here comes the disappointment.

"Well, I was really excited too, until my mother said that I was leaving next week for the internship. Which means that I have to spend my whole summer in New York and I will never be able to see you guys at all." I looked down because I didn't want to see the reactions on their faces.

It was silent for about 30 seconds when Rachel finally decided to speak up, "So let me get this straight, you just got the internship in the mail, and your leaving for New York next week, never to come back?" I slowly nodded my head, not knowing what else to say.

Karen cleared her throat and looked at Rachel then turned to me, "Wow Kori, that's great and I mean it's your future were talking about, so I can totally understand, and so can Rachel." Rachel nodded her head and added "Kori this is the start of your career, so don't think were going to be upset that you have to leave. If anything I'm more happy that your career gets to start sooner."

Then I smiled, looking up at my understanding friends and said, "So you're not mad that I'm bailing out on the summer fun?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course not, and I'm positive that Gar and Vic won't be angry either. But I'll tell you Kori if there's one person you really need to be worried about telling this to its Dick. I know for a fact that he's not going to take this well."

Oh man I almost forgot about Richard. Rachel was right he was not going to be okay with this. He doesn't even want to talk about college because he doesn't want to have to think about us breaking up. All I could think about now was how I was going to break this to him. My friends both hugged me goodbye and whispered good luck, cause I was sure gonna need it.

* * *

_Later That Night_

I slowly got into my Escalade, and started my slow drive over to Richard's House._ How was he gonna accept this. I Know something like, "I Hate you Kori and I never want to see you again." Yeah I'm sure that's what's gonna happen._ I approached the gate, parked my car, and walked up to the main door. I quietly knocked hoping that nobody would be home. But good old Alfred was there to answer.

"Good evening Miss Anders, Master Dick is up in his bedroom, waiting for you." I looked at Alfred and I think he could see that something is wrong, "Miss Anders is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh Alfred, I'm just about to do the hardest thing, I'll ever do in my life." I looked down, and I could already feel the tears surfacing. But I stayed strong and Alfred gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm not sure what your doing, but I am sure it's for the best." I hugged Alfred, he was such a good person, I wish I had a butler like him around all the time.

I left Alfred and went up the stairs, contemplating what I was even gonna say to Richard. In a matter of seconds I reached his door and took the deepest breath I think I would be taking for a while. I hesitantly knocked on the door, and thought about running for it, but it was too late, he opened the door and I knew it was the beginning of the end.

"Hey babe, you didn't sound so happy on the phone, whats up?" I looked straight into his crystal blue eyes and tried to put a smile on my face, hugging him, my mind wondering whether this would be the last time I would touch him or not.

"Richard I have something very important I need to tell you. So please hear me out before you say anything back, okay?" He nodded his head and took my hands as he sat on his bed leaving my standing.

"I'm All ears for you." He smiled, that million dollar smile, that was worth too many words. I looked down at his hands._ Well here goes nothing..._

"So remember when I told you that I applied for that modeling internship in New York", he nodded his head staring into my eyes. "Well I got news this morning that I had gotten the internship, so I'll be modeling and going to school there."He squeezed my hand and opened his mouth but I put my fingers to his lips.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. I know that sounds really exciting and all but there is some really bad news." I paused before I continued, "You see I thought that the internship started at the start of the school year, but it starts a lot sooner. As in I'm leaving next week to go to New York and starting the internship, never coming back to Gotham, for a long time." I looked at his face, searching for his response, then he released my hands quite suddenly.

"But the Summer Kori, you promised that you weren't leaving until after summer, not right when it started." His voice was starting to rise, and blinked back my tears.

"I'm sorry Richard, I had absolutely no idea that I was leaving, if I would have known, I wouldn't have signed up for it, but my mother is making me go, so there is nothing I can do." Oh god I could feel my body start shake, this was not good.

"Well then what do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you? That without you here I'm supposed to have a great last summer? Sure I'm happy, but that means that we don't get to be together for the next two and half months." Richard didn't look angry yet, just more upset.

"I'm sorry Richard, I didn't mean for this to happen, I know this isn't fair to you and your summer." I swallowed hard, why was this so difficult for me?

"Well your damned right that this isn't fair! And quit saying that your sorry, it doesn't mean anything anyways. So did you just come here to tell me that we're breaking up? Well let me save your breath. It's Over. I get it. You can leave now." And finally holding back the tears just wasn't enough, because they slowly started their way down my face.

"Please, Richard I don't want things to end this way." I was pleading for just a sign that things were going to be okay.

"Well how else are things gonna end? Okay yeah lets be friends, except for the fact that I won't see you for like 4 years. Well I hope you have a great time in New York. Goodbye, and please shut the door on the way out." I wiped my eyes clean and tried to at least touch his hand but he stood up and opened the door.

"Richard, just stop this— "

"No Kori, just get out." That was it, I knew that I was never gonna get through to him so I gave up. I walked out of that door and out of his heart. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I heard the door slam. I ran out the door, not wanting to bump into anyone. I drove home that night sobbing, already knowing that tears would consume the rest of my time left in Gotham.

* * *

_5 Days Later_

"So he just told you to get out of his room."

"Pretty much. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't even listen to me. And with everything I said, it would only get him more angry, so I gave up and left." I was sitting on my bed with Karen, she was worried about me because I wasn't picking up my phone or anything since I had talk to Richard.

"What a jackass, wait here while I go kick his sorry ass for you." I shook my head, I knew violence wasn't the answer.

"No, I guess he has the right to be mad because I promised that I would spend this whole summer with him."

"Honey that doesn't matter. He is supposed to understand and be okay with it. Dick is not allowed to yell at you like that, has he even tried calling or talking to you at all?" I got up off my bed, crossing my arms.

"No and I doubt he'll even bother. And even if he did he would have by now, I mean I'm leaving tomorrow, and everyone will be there to say good bye except for him."

"Well then I don't want you to think about him Kori. Think about the new life you're about to start in New York. You should be excited for starting over, not moping around your house all day." She hugged me tightly, "There someone out there for you Kori, you don't need to think about him anymore. I have to go but I will meet you tomorrow with the rest of your _true_ friends at the airport."

Karen was so right._ It's time to start over, a new life. It's time to forget Richard._

* * *

_The Next Morning-Dick's POV_

I tossed and turned in my bed. _Man, it's like sleep is no longer a part of my life. _I haven't been able to sleep for days now and it was so annoying. But what's more annoying is knowing why I can't sleep. _Her. _As much as I want to forget her, she's everywhere I go. Almost everything reminds me of her. I looked over at my phone, 2:53, Kori's flight was leaving at 4:00, said Vic when he was yelling at me. It was something like, _"Well when you feel like acting like a caring person, her flight number is 453 and it takes off at 4:00."_ Like I was going to go. She has probably already forgotten about me already._ I never even got the chance to say how much I loved her. _That didn't matter anyway.

I heard a knock on my door, "Master Dick, may I come in for a moment?"

"Just a sec, Al." I rolled out of bed, put some shorts over my boxers and opened the door.

"Master Dick shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the airport to say goodbye to Miss Anders?"

I lowered my head, " No, I'm not going, I already said goodbye to her. I have nothing left to say anyway."

"Are you sure you've said _everything_ you wanted to say? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want her to leave Gotham thinking that you absolutely hate her."

I thought about it for awhile. Alfred was right. If I just let her leave without saying everything I've wanted to say to her, then when she comes back, she's still gonna think that I hate her guts or something. I looked back over towards the clock, 3:00, I had 1 hour to get over to the airport and say goodbye to her.

"Okay, your right Alfred, I'm going right now," I shut the door on him so I could get ready, and I heard him reply with a smile, "I'll start up the Car."

* * *

_At The Airport- Kori's POV_

"Now Boarding Flight 453, First class." I turned to all of my friends, that was my call to leave so we had to start saying goodbye.

I took my sweet time, as I went from hugged and said goodbye to my closest friends, Karen, Rachel, Gar, Vic, Donna, and Roy. When I finished, my tears just poured down my face. I picked up my bags and started my way towards the terminal, taking one last look as my friends were waving goodbye. As I turned back around somebody grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. Then I was met by a pair of lips, kissing me, I relaxed and opened my eyes to see that Richard was kissing me! He had made it, he came to say goodbye! He pulled away from me and held me by the shoulders firmly.

"I'm Sorry Kori, for everything I said to you. It meant nothing at all. I love you and you going away to New York could never change that." I smiled as tears continued down my face, he used his gentle hand to wipe them away.

"I love you too Richard..." and I kissed him. With all the love I had for him. I knew that this would be the last time I would be able to touch him, so I thought I would make it last. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist, I deepened the kiss, never wanting to let go. We must have been kissing for a long time because they made the final boarding call, so I had to let go. I looked him straight in the eyes for the last time and whispered, "I love you, and I'll miss you."

With that I grabbed my bags and ran over to the counter and just as I disappeared into the tunnel I looked back to see Richard looking at me mouthing "I'll miss you too." I smiled and turned towards the plane, and into my future.

_When the Stars all look the same_

_Don't feel the cold or wind or rain_

_Everything will be okay_

_We will meet again one day_

_And I will Shine On, For everyone_

_Shine On, For Everyone_

* * *

WOW! I had no idea why that took me so long. I really hope you liked it because I struggled with this one a little bit. The Song _Shine On _By Jet is one Incredible Song that i think everyone should listen to. Now I have a little deal for my readers: 

REVIEWS > SEQUEL

If you send me reviews saying that you want to see these two reunite then I will do a sequel. But only if I feel like there's enough reviews.

Thanx&Review


	3. Home

Hey Everyone, look at your watches because it's SEQUEL time!!!

Thank you to all the special reviewers who made this happen, this one's for you guys...

Note-This story contains some traces of RoyxDonna

**Warning**-Do not read until you've read the previous chapter "Shine On"

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or _Home_ By Daughtry

* * *

Dick's POV

Bored. The one word that could perfectly describe my day at work today. And when it gets right down to it, I realized that, that one word could also describe my life. My life was so boring. It's not that I'm a boring person or anything, it's that I'm missing that one person, you know that one person that's supposed to make your life interesting. And no, I'm not talking about those blonde bimbos that I'm forced to date for business purposes. Those kind of people just get annoying...

I would have continued to rant on about my purposeless life when my secretary's voice filled the empty room. "Mr. Grayson, you have Mr. Harper holding on line 1 for you."

Oh lord when Roy called it usually meant I had some pointless date, with some pointless girl that had I would have no interest in. "Okay thanks Margaret, Can you put him through please?"

The line went silent until Roy's charming voice came through the line "Hey Dick, are you busy during lunch?"

What could he possibly want, "What do you want Roy?" I knew I sounded kind of annoyed, but I wasn't really into his dating services.

"Whoa, relax man, I have something really important to tell you so I want to meet you for lunch. Is that too much to ask for?" Okay, so Roy sounded like this was actually important so I was curious.

"Why? What's so important?" Roy laughed, he knew he had my interest.

"You'll see man, just meet me at our café at lunch." I hung up the phone, what was the deal with him?

* * *

I sat down at the table with Roy, and I noticed how much this man really had changed. I mean in high school, he was such a player and a huge flirt, and nobody told him what to do or anything. He lived life so carefree, that is, until he met Donna Troy, the woman of his dreams. She came into his life during the senior year of high school, and it was so amazing to see how much of an effect Donna had on him.

He fell head over heels in love with her, and she whipped him into the ideal boyfriend, and as of 2 months ago, fiancé. And it was hilarious because if you were just to mention how much Roy had changed over the years he would get all angry and upset over it. I think he just had a hard time believing that a woman flip him upside down.

"Hey Dick, you there man?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to my best friend, "Oh sorry, so what's the deal with this lunch meeting?"

Roy smirked, "Oh Come on, a best friend can't just have lunch with his brother?" I smirked as well.

Then I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, so tell me, what's up?"

"Alright, get ready for the best news of your life. So guess who called Donna last night?", I shrugged my shoulder and he continued, "Well them let me give you a few hints, she's tall with the absolute best pair of legs imaginable, she's got the most perfect smile, beautiful reddish auburn colored hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes that any man will ever see in his life. Sound familiar?"

No Way. It could be her. I didn't think I'd ever hear her beautiful name ever. _Kori_. The woman that could only existed in my dreams because right now she lives on the other side of the country. The woman I haven't laid eyes on in 4 whole years. My throat went dry. Was I right? Was she coming home to Gotham?

"No Way, Donna talked to Kori last night?" I was at a loss of words. She was my first and only love. This was surreal.

"Oh yea. Your precious Korina is coming home to Gotham this Friday. And she's here to stay. She's coming home to her parents, then later moving into her own penthouse, alone. Meaning that she doesn't have a boyfriend to live with."

I stared at Roy with disbelief, memories starting to flow of when she was first leaving Gotham...

_Flashback-Dick's POV_

"_So remember when I told you that I applied for that modeling internship in New York", I nodded my head, staring into her eyes. "Well I got news this morning that I had gotten the internship, so I'll be modeling and going to school there."I squeezed her hand and opened my mouth but she put her fingers to my lips._

"_Wait, I'm not finished yet. I know that sounds really exciting and all but there is some really bad news." she paused then continued, "You see I thought that the internship started at the start of the school year, but it starts a lot sooner. As in I'm leaving next week to go to New York and starting the internship, never coming back to Gotham, for a long time." she looked at my face, and I immediately let go of her hand in disbelief._

"_Well then what do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you? That without you here I'm supposed to have a great last summer? Sure I'm happy, but that means that we don't get to be together for the next two and half months plus the other 4 years you'll be gone." I was so upset to hear that she was leaving me that I just freaked out on her. I realized that I had really messed up and that I had to tell her how I felt about her later before she boarded her flight to New York._

"_I'm Sorry Kori, for everything I said to you. It meant nothing at all. I love you and you going away to New York could never change that." she smiled as tears continued down her face, so I used my gentle hand to wipe them away from her perfect face._

_End Flashback._

"Oh Come on Dick, snap out of it." I shook my head, bringing me out of my trance. Roy clears his throat, "So she's coming home this Friday, and Donna is going to plan her a surprise welcome home party. I want you to come so you can be Kori's big Welcome home present, if you know what I mean."

I raised on of my eyebrows and asked, "A party at Kori's parents house to welcome her home for good?"

He nodded his head, "Yup, can I count you in or not?"

I shrugged, "Yea, I guess I could make an appearance." he laughed at my casual attitude when in reality I couldn't wait to see her again. But then again I was a little hesitant, was she still the same Kori that I fell in loved with? Would she still have that effect on me when she touched me? Was she still fun loving and extremely caring? So many question that I couldn't wait to find answers too...

* * *

_Friday-Day of Party-Dick's POV_

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. _Perfect_. I knew I looked perfect, my hair spiked to perfection, my clothes a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, and a pair of my favorite designer jeans. This was it. It was time to show Kori that I had matured into a good looking man.

7:15. The party started at 7:30, so I would be a little late. But I had to make sure that I looked my best for this party. _For Kori_. Oh who am I kidding? I've been staring into the mirror for like a half an hour now. _What am I? Some kind of chick?_ I put my Chanel watch on my wrist and made my way out of my apartment.

-

I spent like 15 minutes trying to find somewhere to park my car and when I did I stepped out of my car to take a look around the outside of the mansion, realizing how many people had made it to see her come home.I could hear Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard blaring inside the house. Roy said that her sister, Kimi would be back from the airport with Kori at around 8:30. So all the guest were expected to be there by 7:30 so that they could plan out the surprise.

As I was walking up to the front door, I ran into my good friend, Victor and his girlfriend Karen.

"Hey Dick, excited to see Kori come home aren't ya?"

I laughed, "I'm not gonna lie to you Vic."

We walked into the house, to find Donna talking on microphone telling everyone it was time to start hiding all over the house. I think It was Gar and I who were behind one of the many couches because I heard him whispering to me something I couldn't hear. The lights went out and every single one of heard Kori and Kimi laughing as they were approaching the house. She opened the door and everyone screamed SURPRISE!!! She nearly jumped right into the arms of her sister. That was the first time I had seen her in like 4 years and boy, with age, came beauty. I thought she was beautiful when we were dating in high school, but beautiful doesn't begin to describe her now.

She looked really grown up, and I think every man, single or not, noticed her beauty and was taken back by it. I saw her as she ran up to Donna to thank her, and then she grabbed the microphone.

"Oh My God! Thank you guys for all being here, this means so much to me. I missed Gotham so much and you have no idea how long I've been wanting to come home." She stepped down form the stage and the party officially started. _Wow her voice, she never ceases to amaze me. _Her voice had become a little more mature and stronger and I could no longer wait to talk to her again.

I found Roy, and he said that he was gonna help me find Kori so I could talk to her. We searched up and down, high and low and finally found her with a bunch of her friends, talking and laughing, that sweet melodic laugh she has inside of her. Roy talked to her for a bit and then I found her walking right up to me.

"Richard..."

She hugged me with all her might, and I immediately wrapped my arm around her to pull us closer together. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "How are you?" I blinked, this was crazy, here we are 4 years later, in my arms, asking me how I was doing.

"Well I—"

All of a sudden one of her friends that I couldn't recognize completely interrupted me, "Kori, Kori, come on you have to meet my boyfriend, your gonna love him." she took a hold of Kori, and pulled her away from me. Kori gave me an apologetic look as her friend dragged her away from sight.

Then Roy approached me, "So, how did it go?"

I sighed, "I didn't get a chance to tell her how I was doing because one of her friends pulled her away from me."

Roy patted my shoulder, "Hey don't worry man, she'll be back, just give her a little bit of time." I smiled. Roy was right. I'll just wait for her to find me.

The party had been a complete success. Donna really can throw a last minute party. At the moment I was talking to Rachel about the party.

She asked me, "So did you get your little piece of heaven with Kori yet?"

I raised an eyebrow, "If by that you mean talk to her, then no. I hugged her but then one of her friends dragged her away from me, and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh well if I see her then all find you, because if theirs anyone who deserves a little alone time with her it's you."I nodded my head and started looking for her again.

I must have been looking for her for a long time because I realized that it was midnight. I started realizing that this was ridiculous, a person can't be this hard to find. I found Roy again, and he tried helping me again. Either this mansion was really big or she was avoiding us or something. We searched the whole house about 2 times before I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Okay that's it, I give up, if she had wanted to find me and talk to me she would have done it by now. I'm going home." I gave up because obviously I was wasting my time.

Roy turns to look at me, "No Dick, don't give up on her. Let's just wait here, she'll show up eventually."

"No Roy, it's fine, I'm tired anyway. I'll see you later." With that I made a break towards the door, walked to my car, and drove back to my house where I could sulk in the peace and quiet.

* * *

_Kori's POV_

I looked at my cell phone, 12:00, wow it was already midnight. I made my way to my best friend Rachel. She really grew up into a beautiful young woman and it was so great to see her again.

I walked up to her and smiled, "Hey Rachel, having fun?"

"Yea , this parties great! Hey you know Dick came up to me because he was looking for you. Did you get a chance to talk to him yet?"

"Oh shoot Rachel, I forgot about Richard. I was talking to him, but then one of my friends dragged me by the collar of my shirt to meet her boyfriend so I had to leave him. I've just been distracted by all these people so I haven't really talked to him."

Rachel took a sip of her drink and said, "well I think you should go and look for him because he really wanted to talk with you." I sighed, I can't believe I had forgotten about him. I said goodbye to Rachel and went out looking for him.

I must have spent a good 45 minutes, looking for Richard, but I kept getting distracted by other people. I walked towards the middle of the room I was in and saw Roy, _I'm sure_ _he would know where Richard is._

"Hey Roy where's Richard, I've been looking all over for him and I can't find him." Then I saw Roy frown.

"Um Kori he left. He kinda gave up looking for you and told me that he was tired and so he left about 30 minutes ago."

I sighed, Dammit I was too late, "Is he mad at me?"

Roy shrugged and said, "I don't know, he seemed more upset that he didn't get to talk to you or anything."

I was going to talk to Richard tonight and that was that, "Give me his address Roy, oh and tell my sister that I'm taking the car tonight."

I exited my own party, into my sister's car and started my way to Richard's House. _Please don't be mad at me._ When I saw his face for the first time again in 4 years I felt those butterflies and it was an amazing feeling. To be able to hold him again after 4 years of not even hearing his name. I just had to be with him tonight. I heard the Song Home by Daughtry on my iPOD and turned up the stereo.

_I've not always been the best man, or friend for you_

_But your love, it makes true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these faces and these places are getting old_

_So I'm going Home_

* * *

_Dick's House&POV_

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of boxers. _Well tonight was loads of fun. _I can't believe that I couldn't find her at all. It was like she was trying to avoid me and hide from me so she didn't have to talk to me. I sighed, _how could I think that everything was gonna be the same as 4 years ago_. Again I was interrupted in my thoughts by somebody knocking on the door.

Who could be here at 1:00 in the morning? Nonetheless I went to go answer the door. _It probably just Roy._ I opened the door, and Roy was defiantly not the one on the other side. This person was gorgeous and as much as Roy thinks he is, she has him beat by millions of miles.

"Kori what are you doing here? Don't you have a party still going on?"

"Oh Richard it's not a party when the one man I wanted to see the most leaves." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put arms around her waist and I deepened the kiss. God, I missed her so much her touch, her smell, everything. I would give up every damn thing I owned just to stay in this moment forever.

She pulled away and smiled again, as our hands intertwined. "I missed you Kori, So much, I was just afraid that you weren't as happy to see—"

She kissed me again, and I understood what she was trying to tell me. She pulled away saying, "Now let's have our own party shall we?" I smirked and picked her up bridal style, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I really hoped that this chapter wasn't dissapointing...I felt like could have done better. BUT i do LOVE Daughtry, and i had to include his song because it fit perfectly.

Even if it was please **Review**

OH but i have big plans for my next one-shot, but it will be kind of sad

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	4. Wonderwall

HI! I'm back with my next one-shot!!!!!

Thanks to my Reviewers, you guys are WAY cool.

Anyway, Please ENJOY

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Kori's POV

Light filtered through the windows as I slowly awoke from my peaceful slumber. I yawned as I remembered that I wasn't at my own house, I was at Dick's house. Memories of passion and love filled my head at the thought of last night's events. I rolled over in bed to say good morning to my man, to find that there was nobody there.

_Where's Dick? _I sat up from bed and looked around the bedroom, it was completely empty._ That's funny_, he never gets out of bed without trying to wake me up first. My thoughts were disturbed when I started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

Soon I saw Dick standing at the doorway so smiled at him and said, "Good morning handsome, where—"

"Kori, get up and get dressed we're going somewhere right now." Richard had such an emotionless face, not the usual face after a fantastic night of pleasure.

"Dick, what's wrong? Where are we—"

"Now...please." He looked so serious all of a sudden like something was really wrong.

He turned around and disappeared from sight. I jumped out of bed, into some clothes and in his bathroom, to freshen up a bit.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I wondered what had gotten into him. I mean everyone has their mood swings but, nobody ever could figure out was up with Dick. I mean I guess that was one of the reasons why I was attracted to him, because he was so cool, and completely mysterious.

But after almost One year of dating, his mysterious-ness questioned my love for him. It was more of a question...

_What makes him different than the other men I've dated?_

_What makes me so attracted to him?_

_Does the fact that he has never opened up to me keep me coming back, or is it just getting old?_

_Could I spend the rest of my life with him?_ To be honest, I wasn't really sure...

All these questions just fogged my mind as I finished putting my make-up on. I walked back into the bedroom, made the bed, put on a sweater, and grabbed my purse. I took one last look in the mirror then closed the door to meet Dick downstairs.

-

I walked downstairs to see Dick sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. It was really weird._ What in the hell was going on? _He looked up when he noticed I was downstairs.

"You ready? Let's go."

I put my hands on my hips, " You want to tell me why were going somewhere at 8 o'clock, or better yet, where?" I wasn't going anywhere without some answers.

"No questions. We have to go now." He wouldn't even look at me, instead he just grabbed the car keys and made his way towards the door. He turned around when he noticed that I hadn't even moved.

He sighed, "Come on Kori, we've got to leave."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers."

He walked over towards me and held my hands tight, "Please Kori, I need you. I need to show you something. Can you please just come with me?"

His voice was pleading, how can I deny him that? I sighed, "All right, if it's that important."

He turned around, still holding me by the hands, and practically threw me out of the house. We silently made our way to the car and drove out heading out of town.

The car was comfortably silent, my mind racing, trying to figure out what was going on in Dick's head._ I wonder what he wants to show me. _Maybe he's taking me somewhere romantic, or better yet, we're running off to get married. _Haha That'll be the day._ Or maybe something was really wrong, like someone was hurt or something.

My thoughts dispersed as we came to a stop at A...Flower shop. _What the hell? Was I really right about the marriage thing?_ He stepped out, entered the flower shop, and came out about 5 minutes later with two beautiful red roses. He stepped back into the car, and I decided to turn my head, not asking him any questions, because I was about one-hundred percent sure that he wouldn't tell me anything anyway.

He started up the car, and left the flower shop. As we went back onto the road, I looked over at him. His face was filled with sorrow, and I couldn't help but thinking, have I ever seen him this upset before? Cause this was about as much sadness as I could bear, especially when you have no idea what's going on.

-

We pulled off the main road onto a country road, I saw a sign but I couldn't read it. We continued through the country road until the wheels finally met the pavement and I could take a good look around. _A Cemetery. Okay I didn't see that one coming. _I was immediately worried, thinking that somebody had died or something.

It wasn't until we had found a parking spot that reality had dawned on me. Oh my god, _his parents. _He took me to his parents. I couldn't believe that he was taking me here. I mean nobody knew about his parents. Not even his closest friends. The only people that knew anything about Dick's parents are Bruce and Alfred, and they never spook anything about it.

I suddenly turned to him, "Oh Dick, you don't have to do this. I don't have to be here." I didn't want him to do something he didn't want to do. I knew so little about his parents because I came into his life just after his parents passed away. I don't even know how they died.

"Kori, please come with me. I want you to come with me. There are two very special people that I want you to meet." He took the flowers out of the car as he stepped out, he took a deep breath. He then closed the door came over to my side, opened the door expecting me to get out.

There was no way that this is happening. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. _I don't even know there names! _I turned to get out of the car and just stared at him, not able to move.

He knelt down and came face to face with me. "Kori, I love you with all my heart. I really don't feel like you understand how strong my love is for you. I thought to myself, if there is one person that I can trust with the history of my parents, I know without a doubt that it's you."

I leaned in closer to him, "And your sure you won't regret this?"

"I promise." And then he kissed me. It was a short simple kiss that meant the world to me. I smiled as he took my hand and closed the car door behind me. Hand in hand, we started are climb up a peaceful hill.

_This place is so beautiful. _The place was filled with such disposition, a light breeze filling the air. When we reached the top of the hill, i took a second to look around, taking in the scenery before resting my eyes on the tombstones laid before me.

_John and Mary Grayson_

_Their Love, like a river,_

_will cut a new path wherever_

_it meets an obstacle._

I just stared the tombstone as I could feel the tears coming. I stood at the foot of their graves as Dick walked over and dusted of their tombstone. Then he took his time putting the pretty roses on their graves. He just stared at the graves for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only about five minutes. Then he slowly stood up and looked at me, kind of smiling too.

He looked back at the grave and cleared his throat, "Hey Mom, Dad, it's your son Richard. I hope you guys are doing okay...I remember this time of day, Mom you would be trying to wake me up and I remember you were never able to succeed at it." he kinda laugh softly to himself before he continued, "But your son is all grown up now and he gets up bright and early every morning. As you can see I'm not alone this time. I brought someone whom is very special to me. She means the entire world to me.This is woman I could see spending the rest of my life with. Her name is Kori Anders and she is the most beautiful woman, inside and out, to ever grace my presence." He walked over towards me and put an arm around my waist. "I just wish you could actually see her."

He looked down and I wrapped him in a big hug. I never had met his parents, and I was crying. I felt so bad, nobody ever deserves to have both of their parents killed. We held each other close and he slowly pulled away and I looked at his face. His face looked so soft, but he wasn't crying. Instead he wiped my tears away and said, "Please Kori, don't feel bad for me, don't pity me either."

I cleared my throat, "I know. It's just nobody deserves losing both their parents like this. And the way you talk to them, you said Richard, and you never call yourself that or let people call you that."

He sighed, "I guess there are some things you need to know about my parents. May be I should start out by saying that today was there10th anniversary of their deaths." He took out a picture from his coat pocket and showed me the picture, "These are my wonderful parents John and Mary." I took the picture from his hands, _What a wonderful looking couple, simply perfect._ It looked like a studio picture and they sure did compliment each other perfectly.

"Your mom, she's so beautiful."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah she reminds me of you actually. I know she's my mother but she could always see right through me. She always knew when something was up. She could always make me feel better with every word that came out of her mouth. What I'm trying to say is that your care for me reminds me of my mother, and it's really nice to have that back in my life."

I thought that it was the right time to ask him the one question I've been dying to ask him, "Dick, what happened to them?"

He exhaled really loudly, "They died in a car crash. My dad was driving my mother home from one of those fancy parties, and a drunk driver crashed into them at full speed, killing them both instantaneously."

I put my hand over my mouth, _that's horrible._

"And my parents, they called me Richard, but after they passed away, I couldn't bare hearing that name come out of anyone else's mouth."

I nodded and hugged him again. This has got to be so hard for him. But I have to hand it to him, he sure knows how deal with it. He doesn't cry, not a single tear. And he hasn't told anyone about this. Only me. I was the first person that he even spoke about his parents too. And that means so much to me.

"Dick, you have always been so bottled up, and you have no idea how special this is to me. To see you finally open up to me, it makes me see how much love I really do have for you. I mean I'll admit that I wasn't sure about my love for you at first. But to see this side of you, I know that I really do love you." I stared deep into his deep blue eyes.

Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me. The passion, the way he made me shiver at his touch, the way he could make me so weak, and the way could make my heart completely stop. I knew I could spend the rest of my life with this very man.

"Kori, come live with me. Sell your apartment, and come be with me." His voice was pleading for me to come stay with him.

"Of Course I will, I love you."

He smiled and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. We stared at each other and he took my hand. "Let's go home." He turned around one last time and looked at his parents graves, then looked deep into the skies. He felt a strong wind wash up on him and Kori. He looked down at his hands to see the picture fly open, as if his parents were looking right at him with those perfect smiles.

* * *

Oh sooooo sad!!!!I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! 

Haha you guys might have thought that I was gonna have him propose to Kori. But it didn't really seem right so I didn't. Besides...COUGHthatisthetopicofmynextoneshotCOUGH...lol

WAIT! Before you review(which I know all you lovely readers will do..)

I have a small Question for all my readers to answer.

In these AU fictions:

Do you Think-

A.)Kori should be completely innocent

B.)Kori should be kind of innocent

C.)Kori Should NOT be innocent at all.

D.)It doesn't matter

Why?-i have this idea for a new AU story, and in this story Kori is NOT innocent. Like not at all. and if that bothers people then i wont post the summary. but if people don't mind her being a bad girl, then i will post the Summary on my next one-shot.

Thanx&Review


	5. Here In Your Arms

HELLO, and welcome to my next wonderful or sucky one-shot(you decide!).I know how I told you guys the topic of my next one-shot in the previous chapter, but I thought of something WAY cute, so I decided to write on it.

PLEASE ENJOY

Disclaimer-I don't Own TT or the song.

* * *

Dick's POV

Perfect. Simply Perfect. This night was going to be one of the best nights of my life. It was time for me to get my first kiss, from the love of my life, Kori Anders. I busted my ass for her, which was something I had never done in my life. You see when I saw Kori for the first time, it was like love at first sight. But unfortunately, she hated me at first. She thought I was some arrogant jerk or something.

But months had passed, and I slowly got her to realize her undenying love for me, I mean her liking towards me. But don't worry, love will come with time. I would just have to make Kori see that we belonged together. Now that, I was sure of.

About the 4 weeks ago is when I asked her out on our first date. Since then we had gone on about five more dates. And still I haven't kissed her yet. She told me that she wanted this relationship to be taken really slowly. She told me to be very patient. And patient I was for 4 weeks and now, I wanted my damn kiss. Patience is virtue, My Ass. I had the perfect date set up with Kori tonight and I knew I was getting my kiss.

-

I stepped out of my car, carrying a single long stem rose with me, to go surprise my love. I stepped into her agency and stopped to talk to Karen, one of her best friends.

"Hey Karen is Kori still working in there?"

"Yeah, actually she was just finishing up, then I was gonna take her home. But it looks as though you have a little surprise for her. What's with the flower?"

I looked down at the flower, "It's for Kori, and yes I was gonna take her out tonight, does she have any plans?"

Karen shook her head, "I don't think so, she actually was kind of tired all day today. So good luck asking her." With that she turned her head turning back to the computer.

I made my way to Kori office, slowly knocking on it. I heard papers shuffling and then her beautiful voice, "Just give me a minute Karen, I'll be right out."

_Oh a surprise it would be._ I opened the door silently and walked towards her, but her head remained looking down as she was organizing her stuff. "I'm sorry Karen I'm just having such a horrible day, and I missing one piece of this catalog."

I cleared my throat and she still didn't look up. So with my deep masculine voice I almost whispered, "Well I'm here to make your day one hundred percent better."

She jumped at the sound of my voice, and I smirked, "Dick, oh my god, you scared the shit out of me."

"Well I actually came here to _surprise_ the shit out of you with a pleasant dinner. Now grab your purse and coat, and let's go." I took her hand, I didn't expect to see her frown.

"I would love to, but I'm tired and I've been having the worst day of my life. I think I would rather go home and just sleep this away." She let go of my hand and went back to digging through her purse.

"Come on Kori, I really went all out on you tonight, and if you're tired then I promise I'll take you home early. Just please let me take you out." My voice sounded a little more pleading then intended, and knew she had noticed because she started giggling.

"Oh, and what's so special about tonight?" She put her hands on her hips, looking absolutely adorable.

"Well, it's part of the surprise babe, so let's go." I took her hands again and she looked down at them.

"Okay, but I'll only go because you sound so desperate, and look cute while your doing it." Ha, my looks were something I knew Kori was in love with, which is a good start.

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her coat while I waited for her at the door way. We left the agency saying good-bye to Karen, who smiled as she watched me and Kori walk out, hand in hand.

The drive was a comfortable silence until she notice that I had turned onto a country road. Then she decided to speak out, "Um Dick, you mind telling me where were going?"

I smirked, "Trust me sweets, your gonna love it."

"Oh God don't tell me this is someplace where you bring _all_ your girlfriends to try and impress them."

I could see where she could get that idea, but I have yet to make her realize that she is _different_, she not like the other woman that I had just used just for my pleasure. "No actually. This place has a lot of meaning to me. After I lost my parents I went to this special cliff everyday after school for like a year, because it had the most beautiful view of the sunset, and sunsets always reminded me of my mother, who loved them too."

She reached out to touch me, I knew she had felt bad for what she had said"Oh Dick—"

"No, It's okay Kori, I deserved what you said to me, I didn't treat women right back then, but now I'm turning over a new leaf." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad I have that kind of an effect on you" she said kind of sweetly as she stared straight at me.

We finally made it to the top when I turned off the engine and turned my body completely toward her. "Babe, you have no idea what you do to me."

She laughed, like music to my ears as she opened the door to step out. " Oh wow Dick, this place is beautiful."

I got out of the car, went into the trunk and took out a picnic basket, blanket. Despite the sun we had today it was still a little chilly.

I walked her out to the very edge, the sun still had a way before it was gonna set, so we had sometime to enjoy our lovely dinner. I went over to a convenient flat area and Kori helped me spread the blanket over it.

Before we sat down she asked, "How in the world, did you find a place this? This place is absolutely magical.

"Well I was a twelve years old, armed with a bike. So I always was looking for a getaway, especially after what happened. Then I just kind of stumbled upon this place, and loved it ever since." I took her hand as we slowly sat down, side by side watching the calm ocean waters. _Just to be next to her, it felt amazing._

After maybe five minutes of silence she spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

I smiled, "I'm glad you asked, cause I put my heart and soul into this one." I pulled the picnic basket close to me and opened it up. Then one by one I pulled out a loaf of wheat bread. She raised and eyebrow as I brought out a jar of peanut butter, and grape jelly.

She started laughing madly, "Is this some kind of joke? Come on Dick, there's got to be something expensive in that basket."

"This is no joke Kori, I heard you like Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. So I thought that I would put this lovely dinner together. But you are right about the expensive thing. Because what would dinner be with out some expensive Champagne."

She smiled as I brought out a bottle of some of the finest French champagne, " So were having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with Champagne."

"You heard correct Darling." I pulled out silverware, and champagne glasses. Then Kori and I made our sandwiches, and pushed the stuff off the blanket so we could get comfortable.

After a few minutes of eating Kori spoke up, "So was this your actual idea, or did someone else come up with this. Because this is so unoriginal, and doesn't sound like something you could come up with"

"I know it doesn't sound like me. But believe it or not, I came up with it. I guess I was trying to show you that I'm not the kind of man you think I am. That I actually know how to have fun, outside the bedroom."

She giggled at my comment, "Well you sure out did yourself this time."

We talked and joked around for a bit finishing our sandwiches and the champagne bottle. Then I turned to clean everything up when Kori grabbed the Peanut butter jar. "You know my brother Ryan and I would have so much fun with a jar of peanut butter when we were little kids."

I turned to her, "Yeah, and what did you guys do?"

"Let me show you," she dipped her finger all the way into the peanut butter jar and brought it out, her finger completely covered in the creamy peanut butter, and she made a motion to go towards her mouth, but within a fraction of a second, it was all over my face. She had smeared it all over my face.

I looked at her in awe, "You did not just do that, oh your gonna get it now." I dipped my fingers in the peanut butter and got up to run after her. When I caught up I smeared it all over her mouth and nose. Then out of nowhere, she had another finger full of peanut butter and smeared it all over my nose.

"Damn Kori that went up my nose." she took off laughing, obviously going back for more peanut butter. So I cut around the bushes and beat her there, grabbing the peanut butter jar, "That's enough of that." She frowned as I put the peanut butter away, but started laughing at me and my face.

"That's okay Dick, I always won the peanut butter wars with Ryan too. He'll just never admit it." I looked at her and smiled, _she still looked beautiful, despite the peanut butter all over her face._ "Do you have something we can clean ourselves up with?"

"Yeah, right here." I handed her a moist towelette and she and I began cleaning ourselves up from the rather dirty mess.

After we were all clean we sat right next to each other and watched the sunset. Then she turned to me, and I realized how close our faces were. "You didn't pack that picnic all by yourself did you?"

"What makes you think that princess?"

"Everything was so perfectly packed, and you didn't forget a thing. Alfred packed this."she looked at me knowingly.

"Okay, okay I didn't pack it. But does that make it less romantic?"

She pondered that thought for a moment, "I guess not. You know this has to go down as one of my best dates. You really do know how to have fun on a simple date." she smiled.

"Well it was about time I impressed you. And to think that is was as simple as some peanut butter and jelly." She let out a small laugh before bringing her face closer to mine.

It was then when I realized that she was gonna let me kiss her. Finally. So I leaned in an closed the gap between our lips. Her lips were so soft, I think I could kiss her forever. As we continued to kiss I put my hand on her back and she slowly laid down on the blanket. When granted entrance, my tongue searched her whole mouth, tasting every part that I possibly could. This kiss was pure bliss until I felt something vibrating. _God dammit_. My cell phone was vibrating and it wasn't long until Kori felt it to, so she pulled away. "Dick your phone."

"Shhh, just ignore it." I whispered onto her lips as I kissed then again. I felt her going through my pockets and pull out my phone while she was kissing me. This time I pulled away.

"Kori, what the hell are you doing?"

She looked at my phone, "It's Bruce."

I snatched the phone out of her grasp and answered it with anger, "Hello."

"Wow Dick, watch the attitude, I know, Alfred told me your out with Kori. I just wanted to see if I was interrupting anything." I could hear his smirking over the phone. He was being an ass. Just like I was with him that one time when he went out on one of his first dates with Diana. He was trying to play the same trick, that I played on him, and what suck was that it worked.

"Shit, Bruce." I hung up the phone. That Bastard. I'll get him back for that one. Then I remembered the goddess that I was still on top of.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing important. Just immature humor." She nodded her head and I moved my head down to capture her lips one last time before I got off of her, _not that I was really on her_. But she sat up and we continued watching the sunset together her hand in mine. _One day. _One day she will realize that this was simply meant to be.

_I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be_

_But here in your arms_

* * *

I had a dream about a date like this, so I thought it would fit perfectly with our two favortie lovebirds. 

SO, i am a little sadden that not that many people are reviewing my oneshot, because I put alot of work into these. And, i have decided without a fair amount of reviews, I might put off writing _Same Girl _just so that i can work on perfecting my one-shots. SO PLEASE REVIEW and tell me whether these stories are total CRAP and i should stop writing them, or that these one-shots are FANTASTIC!

I Hope you guys enjoyed reading, i really loved writing this one.

Thanx&**Review**


End file.
